


The Ballad of the Lark

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He's still lovely though, Humour, Like a puppy, M/M, Matchmaking, Unrequited Love, and make ups, break ups, marius being a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were all in the café when it happened."</p>
<p>In which Marius is overly dramatic and a bit stupid. New couples are made and some break. Grantaire has appointed himself group match maker after Jehan and Courfeyrac's success. </p>
<p>Stupid boys getting confused and making jokes and having sex.</p>
<p>Best if you've read all of the verse so far but can be taken as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of the Lark

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a rough plot for this one sorted but I just wanted to do something with all of the Amis this time so it won't be as e/R heavy although there will be some good dialogue with the boys being their usual sassy selves.
> 
> Part of the After The Storm verse - read after "Double Date". Best if you've read all of the parts but can be taken as a stand alone.

They were all in the café when it happened.

Enjolras and Combeferre were working through a paper, for some class or another, Grantaire wasn’t sure. It was an extra one, that was all he knew – and he didn’t really care either way. All he was aware of was the way Enjolras was chewing on the end of his pen and frowning slightly, he was sexy and adorable all at the same time.

Everyone else was either pretending to study or just messing about (like he was). Jehan had a whole host of different books in front of him and Courfeyrac was idly flipping through the one that was nearest to him.

“Damage my book and I’ll cut you.” Jehan said in his sing song voice, the musical tone not really matching his words. Courfeyrac’s eyes widened slightly and he stopped fiddling and contented himself with watching Jehan read.

In fact it was one of those rare instances where everyone was there at once. Well, everyone except Marius and Cosette. He wasn’t especially concerned though, as he didn’t feel himself missing the dreamy look Marius permanently had on his face whenever she was around – he was a naturally spacey guy so having the shred of attention span he did have snatched away was annoying to say the least. Some may say it was endearing but personally, Grantaire found it irritating.

He loved the guy, he really did, but there was only so much of the confused puppy routine he could handle before it became old. Because seriously, how could anyone be that naïve? Grantaire still hadn’t forgiven him for all the “unintentional” flirting he had done to Eponine. She had fallen hard and fast for that lad, and he had done nothing but encourage her feelings. The guy seemed to be oblivious to it, he didn’t even seem to realise he was flirting – apparently it was just the way he was.

Eponine however was starting to move past her infatuation – thank god – last time they had one of their drunken gossip and chat ups she had said his ears were too big and he blushed too much. Eponine needed someone steady and strong, Marius was too much of a flake to be reliable enough for her. They never would have worked. And more than that, once she’d realised what a mess their relationship would be she began to approach a friendship with Cosette and now she was dangerously close to overtaking Grantaire’s place as Eponine’s best friend. Really the girl was such an angel is was impossible to hate her, not only was she sweet and kind she didn’t take any shit from anyone. If anyone could whip Marius into shape it was Cosette.

And it was hard to dislike anyone who made such heavenly cookies.

Everything was at a pretty quiet level; it was the middle of day in the lead up to exams so everything was a bit subdued. That’s why Marius’ entrance came as such a shock to everyone.

He burst through the door in a flustered, barely keeping on his feet as he did. Much to his amusement Marius stumbled into the wall as he came through the threshold – and shrieked “Sorry!” as he went.

Grantaire hoped he wasn’t saying sorry to the wall, but he knew his hope was misplaced.

Marius didn’t say anything as he approached them, just let out a very unmanly shriek and collapsed on a chair. Everyone – including Enjolras – was staring at him. He wailed loudly and let his head fall on the table with a loud thunk. Surprisingly it was Enjolras that broke the silence first.

“Um, is there something wrong?” he looked to Combeferre as he asked, almost as though he needed conformation that he was understanding human feelings correctly.

Marius stared at him blankly for a minute and even Grantaire began to worry.

“Did you break marius? That’s not cool Enjolras.”

“What have we told you about breaking people Enjy?” Courfeyrac joined in. Enjolras didn’t reply just glared at them both in turn

Marius came to, apparently being stirred by the growing chatter around him. He whimpered and pulled at his hair.

“She kicked me out! I think we broke up. Oh god I think my heart is in my throat I’m going to throw up. She was so perfect, my angel just so perfect. I can’t believe this is happening. Am I dying? I feel like I am.”

It seemed as though once he start talking he couldn’t be stopped, the flood gates were open and he was rambling nonsense. Whatever it was he was distraught, his face was pale apart from the red splotches probably from his over excitement.

“Calm down Marius and tell us exactly what is wrong.” Combeferre was calm and diplomatic, and for once Grantaire couldn’t be happier to hear his soothing and disturbingly composed voice. Apart from the whimper and loud wail, Marius composed himself somewhat after Combeferre’s voice cut through the panic.

“Cosette – s-she broke up with me.” His wide eyes were filling up with tears and – dear god – his bottom lip was actually _quivering_.

“Cosette? I didn’t know you guys were actually together yet, I thought you were just following her around some sort of dopey puppy.” Courfeyrac shouted.

Marius stilled and his eyes widened.  “Well, um we aren’t – I mean _weren’t_.”

“Marius, I’m sorry but you are making no sense.”

“I don’t know what to feel ‘Ferre!  My heart has just been torn out; forgive me if I can’t articulate myself properly.”

“Well try and explain yourself then.”

“Yeah you dramatic pussy.”

“ _Courfeyrac_.” Combeferre warned, his serene voice turning steely.

“Sorry but you have to admit with all this wailing and snivelling you would have thought someone would have at least been gravely injured.”

“My heart is gravely injured!” Marius insisted. “I went to round to Cosette’s to ask if she would be my girlfriend officially and her father was there and – and h-he kicked me out.”

“What did Cosette do?”

“Nothing. She just watched.”

“And what did you do?”

Marius blushed and looked down at his hands, and replied quietly “Nothing.”

Combeferre actually sighed, and Grantaire knew that Marius was beginning to try his patience – which was a practically impossible feat as far as he knew. Grantaire absently noticed that Eponine was furiously texting and glaring at it like it might spontaneously combust.

“You didn’t even put up a fight? Or tell him how much you like her? Douche move man.” Courfeyrac commented, not even bothering to look up as he was far too preoccupied with the poet that had taken up residence on his lap.

“Oh love, don’t be so hard on him. Although Marius, you can’t just let yourself be walked over.” Courfeyrac snorted and buried his face in Jehan’s neck – whether it was to hide the giggles or for an excuse to his boyfriend’s neck was another matter.

“What am I going to do?” Marius wailed, once again letting his head fall on the table. Grantaire winced in sympathy; the boy was going to have one hell of a headache if he kept this up.

“Well I’d start by stop being such a prissy bitch and actually telling Cosette and her father how you feel. No wonder she didn’t say anything if you didn’t even tell _her_ how much you like her.” Eponine’s outburst seemingly came out of nowhere she looked furious. The darkness of her eyes was emphasised and she looked ready to spit.

“She said whenever you go on date you just sit there and barely talk!”

“S-she makes me nervous.” Was Marius’ pathetic response.

“How is she supposed to know that if you don’t _talk_ to her?” She was stood now and wildly gesturing as she did.

Marius didn’t do anything to back himself up just stared at the table and if Grantaire wasn’t mistaken there was another whimper.

“ _That_ is exactly the kind of behaviour I’m on about. Fuck you Pontmercy; I’m going for a cigarette.” She sounded resigned and tired, and was silent as she walked out not looking back at any of them.

Everyone was quite for a few moments, even marius. Jehan looked worried and was biting his painted nails, whereas on the other end of the spectrum Bahorel looked bored with the whole thing. It was Combeferre, of course, who spoke first.

“I’ll go see if she’s alright, and I suggest Marius you talk to Cosette instead of wallowing.” His words were soft but there was no mistaking the order in them. It was easy to see why Enjolras leaned on him so much, he was the perfect guide – always seeing the best even in Grantaire.

Combeferre strode out of the room leaving them to deal with a whimpering Pontmercy after Bahorel threw one of Feuilly’s fans at his head.

* * *

Eponine was halfway through aggressively smoking her cigarette when Combeferre appeared out of the doorway. The glow from the café highlighted his skinny frame and gave his strawberry blond hair an almost angelic equality. She continued to stare at him like this until her rational side caught up with her runaway thoughts and tried not to laugh at herself for being such a teenage girl.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly as he perched next to her on the wall.

“Yeah, I mean I probably over reacted a bit but he just winds me up.” Combeferre hummed in agreement.

“Cosette is my friend now, and I don’t want to see her hurt. She’s the first female friend I’ve had and I am not letting _him_ fuck her over.” Her voice shook slightly and she sighed, she swore to herself she wasn’t going to let herself get wound up about Marius anymore. Yet here she was, trying to calm herself with cigarette and she didn’t even have a crush anymore.

Combeferre put his arm around her shoulder and the gesture immediately began to calm her. It was a gesture that was intended to be friendly but it still felt intimate and exciting and new. Her stomach began churn in the most exhilarating way, butterflies she hadn’t felt in a while returning with a vengeance.

Combeferre was smart, kind and gentle. He was steady and calm. He was like none of the guys she’d been out with before and it made her uneasy. It was why she kept burying the feelings every time she felt the attraction towards him bubbling up, but here – here it was different. They were in their own little bubble and she felt cut off from the rest of the world, isolated with a kind man who was always there for her. It made everything feel more intense, sharper and closer – it was almost suffocating. Perhaps if she hadn’t ignored it for so long it wouldn’t be so strong now, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to care as she sat there with her head resting on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe what I saw in him.” she murmured, for no reason except for that she wanted him to know she had no residual feelings for him.

“Me neither.” He sighed.

She let her eyes close and just took in the moment, not wanting it to ever end and wanting to stay safe in their little bubble without all the drama from their friends. Eponine kept still and committed every part of him to memory.

* * *

Grantaire stared quietly at the door, even when Enjolras pulled his chair up next to him and tried to drag him into a discussion about some injustice or other. He wasn’t paying attention – which was rare for him when it came to Enjolras, but there was something tugging at him, like there was something he wanted to remember.

“Hasta la vista bitches we’re going to fuck.” Courfeyrac’s shout pulled him out of his head. Jehan was blushing furiously, but he giggled as he jumped on Courfeyrac’s back.

Eponine and Combeferre still weren’t back and it struck him as odd, they didn’t really hang out that much – what did they have to talk about? It was cold outside and Eponine was whiney when she wanted to be so he didn’t imagine that she would stay out there for too long.

Then he remembered the looks at the party, the way Combeferre gravitated to her moods and always knew how to comfort her. Grantaire remembered then what memory – or rather a thought process he’d be trying to think of.

“Holy shit.” He said out loud, almost knocking his drink over onto Enjolras. “I can’t believe I managed to procrastinate a whole thought process, that’s got to be some sort of record even for me.”

He’d been so wrapped up in sorting out both his love life as well and Jehan and Courfeyrac that he had postponed thinking about Eponine and Combeferre.

Well wasn’t that interesting. He’d have to discuss it with Enjolras later that night. Although, with the way his lips had been looking after he had worried them between his teeth, Grantaire had other plans. He supposed it could wait a while…

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill folks, kudos and comment and all that shit.  
> tell your friends! tell your families!  
> have fun and give feedback ;)


End file.
